Italy
Italy''' '''is a country loctaed in southern Europe and is a member state of the European Union. Around 2018 the country became very isolationist, xenophobic, anti-muslim, and anti-immigrant after a surge of the same activity in Europe and sent aid to the United States following the invasion by the Greater Korean Republic in 2027 but pulled out a year later. History In 2015 the nation of Italy celebrated after the reunification of North and South Korea into the Greater Korean Republic and the President of Italy soon traveled to New York city to the United Nations to celebrate the reunification of the region and to meet Kim-Jong Un, the leader of the new country. Once the Saudi-Iran War had begun, Italy had immediatly closed its boarders and sent the Italian Army to inspect cargo ships incase of illegal aliens from North Africa or the Middle east. Around 2016 the Italian government had began to help create the European Union Armed Forces and Sicily became a major launching point for the EU Navy as EU bombers made many attacks across the middle east and north africa as Israel helped monitor the attacks. Eventually Iran attempted to make peace with Itayl and Europe but only Italy, Poland, Russia, and other eastern european states met with Iran due to the rest of urope being fascist and extreamly anti-muslim. Despite over half of europe unwilling to negotiate, the Iranian President had tried to convince the eastern european countries to bomb Saudi Arabia and the Holy Arab Alliance instead of the Iranian Coalition but negotiations failed. Eventually Italian bombers flew over Egypt and Libya and destroyed both Arab Alliance and Iranian Coaltition forces and Libyan rebels alike. Once the war ended in 2020 Italy suffered a massive economic crisis. As the situation got worse, Sicily had became a home to Japanese refugees fleeing Korean occupied Japan and civil unrest had errupted all over the country. In 2021 domestic terrorists detonated a bomb in Rome killing over 40 civilians and calling for the creation of the Greater Italian State. Intervention in the Korean-American War When the Korean Armed Forces launched a massive attack on the US, Italy was unable to respond fast enough and instead gave military aid to the United States Armed Forces to help them fight back. After San Fransisco was liberated by the US military and the American Resistance in November of 2027, the 144th Armoured Division of the Italian Army was deployed off the shores of California and began to attack Korean tank divisions. Eventually Italian tanks had helped French-American special forces libertae Denver and led to the collapse of the Occupational Government but eventully had to fight the remnants. In 2028 the Italian military was forced out after the KPA launched a massive counter attack and took over the entire contintental United States forcing all foreign forces out of the US. In 2030 after the European Confederacy was created the Greater Italian State was also established and Italy was once again under a fascist dictatorship. Government and Military Italy is a Unitary state that has adopted the parliamentary system and the parliament serves as the main legistlative branch. the President of Italy is the Head of State and the country's leader while the Prime Minister is the Head of Government. Around 2030 when the Greater Italian State was created, the country returned to fascism and is now under Single-Party rule by the Italian National Purity Party. the Italian Armed Forces is the main military of Italy and is made up of 4 main divisions *Italian Army *Italian Navy *Italian Air Force *Gendarmerie Category:Nations